Kuzlan
Kuzlan Tyler Kuz was a 1/8 Saiyan-Human hybrid local musician in Supreme City, the son of Kuzin and brother of Kuzwell. He was a Blue Beret Military Lietuenant and recipient of the Blue Star Medal for his duty in the Herulean War. He was an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. Overview Taking after his father a lot, Kuzlan was reserved and soft-spoken, never caring for the spotlight but instead on perfecting his craft. But in his case, this was music. With a deep love of music, he was a skilled guitarist and songwriter, playing in many bands around Earth as a professional session musician for famous artists, and opening his own shop where he crafted guitars. He helped care for his blind younger brother Kuzwell most of his life. He was never a warrior or member of the Lookout Crew. Notable was Kuzlan's armed volunteer service in the UAGP in the Herulean War. He served as a Second Lieutenant and pilot, later an engineer, rising the ranks. During the Great Universal Revolution, Kuzlan was served as an engineering director in GUAOF. He earned a Blue Beret (highest military honor) in 1116. After retiring, he went back to his music shop and perfected his skills. Biography Childhood Kuzlan T. Kuz was born on July 8th, 1067 on the Lookout, the son of Kuzin (grandson of the renowned Kuzon) and Patti Orbell. Kuzlan's brother, Kuzwell, was born in 1069. But their mother, Patti, died of childbirth with Kuzwell, which disturbed Kuzin, who then became a single father. Kuzwell survived, but was sick and born blind. Kuzlan would make it his brotherly duty to take care and protect him. He always liked trips to Namek, where he got into folklore. Career Kuzlan picked up a guitar at age 7. He played it in town as a teenager and knew he wanted it to be his life. He opened a shop in Supreme City named Kuzlan's Guitar Center, and worked with an old man with long gray hair named Rick. It would later become a franchise of high-quality instruments. In 1089, he graduated from Supreme City University. In 1092, he joined Kuza's hippie band (although not one himself), Eternity's Awakening, as a backup guitarist. He dropped the bass too. He married his wife Ann Baker, a descendant of Vegeta, and they had three children; Kuzon (1092), Kuzulia (1096), and Kuzeus (1097). They moved into Kuz Village. Military service Upon the breakout of the Herulean War in November 1100, Kuzlan drafted himself into the Herulean War, representing his clan. Kuzlan was part of the first Regiment, who was led by Colonel Puraido. On November 16th, Kane and Kuzlan became fighter pilots, and went out on an Earth fleet ship during the first battle of the war, at 01-89 Ammul, which was outside of Earth. Later, he became a Naval Officer and patrolled many ships, and Senior Engineer. Kuzlan's plane was shot down and he suffered a near-fatal injury, but persisted, and kept leading on. After the war's end in 1101, he continued military service and took courses, becoming a master fighter pilot and jet engineer. After the Great Universal Revolution broke out in 1113, he did not actively fight but worked behind the scenes as an engineer for fleets of ships, and traveled to many parts of the universe. In 1116, Kuzlan was officially promoted by his great-uncle, Emperor Kuzon Jr., to Blue Beret Officer and awarded a Blue Star Medal, the highest honors within the Great Empire. Kuzlan retired from the military, a proud veteran, in 1125. Continuing to perfect his guitar skills and teaching many new students for his remaining years, Kuzlan died on 18 July 1144 at age 77. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Saiyans Category:Kuz Clan Category:Soldier Category:Non-Fighters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters